


Suck It (Up Buttercup)

by Braindeadzombie



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Bo please fuck my mouth, Drabble, F/M, Facials, Gen, Hair Pulling, M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, blowjob, dirty talking, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindeadzombie/pseuds/Braindeadzombie
Summary: Bo fucks your face





	Suck It (Up Buttercup)

"Now darlin'," Bo drawled lacing his hand in your hair before gripping it tightly. "As much as I love watchin' that pretty mouth of yours move. I think I like it better when it's stuffed full of my cock."

He watched you with contempt as you bobbed your head up and down his shaft. You tried to reply back with a snarky remark of your own but his iron grip on your hair kept you in place. Biting his lip, Bo bucked his hips into your mouth causing you to gag as his cock went deeper into your mouth and throat. Hearing you gag made him even more excited as he started to roughly move your head around his cock at a harsh speed. You continued to gag and tears started to fall down your cheeks from his brutal pace and painful grip on your head. "God look at ya, babe." He grunted feeling himself getting closer to cum as he continued to fuck your face with wild abandoned.

"Such a hungry slut for my cock. I bet you like it when shove it down that tight throat." As he felt himself get closer to climaxing, he quickly wanked your head off his cock. The motion caused you to make a strangle gasping sound as he quickly stroked himself, he gave himself a couple of quick strokes before cumming on your face.

"Fuck baby," He gasped as he stared at your red face that was beautifully covered in tears and cum. "You really know how to drive a man crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> God I want Bo to destroy me with his dick.


End file.
